


[коллаж] Heavenly

by aoiaoiseul, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Genderswap, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, Romance, female suna rintarou, horny suna, osamu has a leg fetish, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Коллаж
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiaoiseul/pseuds/aoiaoiseul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021
Summary: because this is where i want to be, where it's so sweet and heavenly.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 визуал низкого рейтинга G-T





	[коллаж] Heavenly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [кимпаб, паэлью и звезду с неба](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949847) by [gallyanim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim). 



> Размер: 900х600


End file.
